National Treasure Three: Poole in Egypt
by Croc9400
Summary: There is another treasure hunt, and Ben, Abby, and Riley are on the case. The twist. It's not in America. It's in Egypt. The other twist. This one, isnt centered around the Gates family. The other scary twist. Ian was released from jail. Yeah. Lots of twists. Sorry the title sucks. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Hello! This is the first National Treasure fanfiction I've ever written. I just watched the movies(I know. I'm very behind). Anyway, there are a few things I wanna say. One. I was thinking about writing a story about what was on page 47(IT IS KILLING ME! I MUST KNOW!) but since they're talking about making a third NT centered around page 47 and the book of secrets. God it's killing me. Ok. Continued. I don't own National Treasure:(. That was quick. Now I have to say this story is going to be mostly from Riley's POV because he is my absolute FAVORITE character. I could have sworn I had something else to write but I can't remember. Oh I remember now! This is my first National Treasure, oh wait I already wrote that. I can't remember it now, but I'll let you know if, I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER FOR REAL THIS TIME! I'm sorry if my writing sounds kinda childish, I am a child after all. And I remembered another thing. I've never written anything for a movie before, I knew its not that different from a TV show, but still. Just go easy on me, and NO FLAMING! And I'm just pointing out, it's very difficult to write with technology stuck in 2011. That's when the story takes place, I had to google when stuff came out._**

**Riley's POV**

"And that is why Ian Howe should remain in prison" Ben finished. We were sitting at Ian's parol hearing. I couldn't believe they were even thinking of ever letting Ian out of jail. I know it's been like seven years since they arrested him, but still. At least he was on parol. Then is was my turn to speak. I hadn't really prepared a speech or anything, I was just going to say what first came to mind.

"Ian Howe should stay in jail because he pointed guns at me and my friends. He also shot guns at me and my friends, thankfully they missed. AND, and hekidnapped me, along with Ben, Abigail and Patrick"

"Is there anything else Mr. Poole?" The judge asked.

"No sir" I said

"You may be seated" he said. I sat down.

"Nice work Riley. Really convincing" Abigail said sarcastically.

"Haha" I said back. It would be easier for all of us if Ian stayed in jail. After the Templar treasure and the city of gold, I don't think Ian would be so happy. I was interruptted from my thinking when the judge said, "I have made my decision".

We all looked at him with hope, that he would keep Ian I'm jail,"Ian Howe. Shall be realeased under no parol!"

"WHAT?!" The three of us shot up out of out chairs. The officer unlocked Ian's hands, and he was released.

"Released?! WITHOUT parol?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Ben asked the judge.

"No I have made my decision. And you have to live with it" the judge said walking out of the room. Ian then walked over to us and said "well old chaps. Thank you for those kind words. I for one am heading immediately for Egypt. I'm sure you'll know what I mean by now" When he said that he looked me directly in the eye. I immediately looked to the floor

"I'll see you there" Ian said. Then he turned and left. I stood still staring at the floor.

"Well what does he mean Ben? Why is he going to Egypt and why does he assume we'll be going too?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know, Abby. I don't know." Ben replied.

"I know" I said, still staring at the floor. They both looked at me.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"I know, what he is talking about" I said through my teeth.

"What do you mean Riley?" Ben asked,"speak"

"Ben, I gained all my knowledge about computers, and technology, WAITING for somebody like you to come along, so you could help me"

"Help you with what?" Ben asked me.

I lifted my head and looked him straight in the eye,"I need your help, with finding MY family treasure"

They both looked at me like I had three heads. I don't blame them. I started walking out the door towards the car. They immediately ran after me.

"Come on guys. We have to get to Cairo before Ian does" I said. Ben dropped me off at my apartment and said he'd be back in a half hour to picked me up. I went into the house and grabbed my suitcase. I started packing all the cool clothes I had. Shorts, t-shirts, sneakers, underwear, that's important, and sunglasses. Then I grabbed toothpaste, toothbrush, hair gel(don't judge me), and shaving cream. The we got to the fun part. I grabbed my backpack and put in my laptop, some stuff I could use to hack, and my brand new iPad 2, and my iPhone 3. Technology is expensive and I have it. Yay me. I pack the stuff in my backpack and went downstairs. I put my luggage by the door and went into the living room. Then I remembered that my collage friend, Tyler was coming over this weekend. I took out my phone and texted him.

_Hey man. I know I haven't seen you since collage but this is super super important. More treasure hunting and treasure theif stopping. You know. The use. Anyway, I don't know when I'll be home, but I'll let you know when I am. And if you just so happe to see some British guy with dirty blonde hair and a bunch of scary henchmen. Run. For. Your. Life. It's not very likely but just in case. I'm sorry man I feel REALLY guilty._

I sent the text and sat on the couch, feeling guilty. Then I heard he doorbell ring. As a precaution I picked up a book that was on the coffee table. My book. I walked toward the door holding it up, ready to bash someone on the head with it if necissary. I took a deep breath and opened the door. It was just Ben and Abigail. I threw the book into my backpack and grabbed my bags.

"So Riley if Ian was at your door you were going to hit him with a copy of your book?" Abby asked me.

"It was either that or a throw pillow" I said dully. I walked out the front door and locked it tight. Ian or nobody else would be getting in there. I put my suitcase in the back of the trunk and got in the backseat.

"Hey Riley. Book us the next flight to Cairo" Ben told me

"On it" I said taking out my laptop. It took me all of two minutes to pull up a flight.

"Ok. We can take a flight at 10:45, 12:35, 2:20..."

Ben cut me off,"book the flight at 2:20. Just in case security stops us"

"Why would security stop us?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. We stole the Declaration of Independence, and kidnapped the president. I think they could stop us" Ben stated. He wasn't wrong.

"What did you bring that you weren't suppose to?" I asked him while booking the tickets.

"Nothing" he said innocently.

"Ok. I guess we'll figure that out when we get there"

The car ride was silent until Ben spoke up, "Riley. What did you mean back there when you said, your family treasure?"

"Look Ben. My parents told me this and only this. That we were decendants of Cleopatra. Yes, my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother is Cleopatra the eighth"

"Are you serious?" Ben asked me.

"Why wouldn't I be?!" I asked him.

"Keep going Riley. What else do you know?" Abigail asked me.

"Well, I know that we have to go to Egypt. And from there, I have a few numbers. I assume they were just coordinates."

"What are they?" Ben asked me.

"29.88920 and 31.13015 they didn't come with any directions, but since Egypt is in the 30 north and 30 east area, I just entered them on a map, on my laptop, and it's smack dab in the middle of the desert, MILES from the pyramids, or the Nile...or a road. Now I'm assuming that's where we have to go, to find the next clue"

"Riley. Do you know how your treasure came into your family?" Ben asked.

"No. All they told me before they died was to go to Egypt, and find those coordinates. They gave it to me in a letter. It's the only thing I have left of them" I choked up a little, taking the letter out of my pocket.

"What about their house? Bank account? Storage unit?" Abby asked me.

"Nope. They died when the house exploded. Somehow, gasoline got in their electrical system, blew up the place. I was out of the house, but my mom, dad, and twin sisters were in the house. As for a bank account, it was empty. I inherited their storage unit, but inside was just two envelopes. One housing ALL of their money, and another, the one they gave me. I spent the money on a house and a car. I had some left over for bills, and taxes, but the letter and a little money, is all I have left"

"Oh Riley. I'm so sorry" Abigail said, putting her hand

"I was seventeen. Just got my license. So happy. Out with friends. Then poof. Everything was taken away for me"

I was crying by now. Abigail had her hand on my shoulder.

"They never found out who put the gasoline in the electircal system. And I'm determined to find out" I stated.

"Don't worry Riley. We will" Abigail assured me. I smiled at her as we pulled into the airport.

"Wait hang on. We, well, YOU have a private jet. Why are we taking another airplane?" I asked Ben.

"If Ian is waiting for us, it'll be harder to spot us" he responded.

"Good point" I responded, as I got my luggage out of the trunk.

"Ben what are plan I on doing when we get to Cairo?" Abigail asked.

"I'm still working on it" he said back.

"Ah. Classic Ben Gates" I said. He gave me a nudge and we walked into the airport. We checked ut bags and head toward security. I have to admit I was a tad nervous Ben wasn't telling me something, but I had to trust him. When we got to the front of the security line(which was REALLY long by the way) I put my backpack in a tray along with my cell phone, and my sneakers. I walked through the metal detector and they checked me for weapons. There was nothing. Then Abigail went. There was nothing for her either. Then it was Ben's turn. I held my breath as he stepped through the metal detectore. Nothing went off, then he was checked for weapons. Still nothing. I let out a sigh of relief as his bag came through the x-ray machine. For once we had managed not to make a scene.

"Hey Riley. Just out of curiousity did you bring a suit?" Ben asked me, as he out his shoes on.

"No. If we're trecking through the desert I highly doubt I'm gonna need a suit" I said while pocketing my iPhone.

"Ok. We can get you one if we need to. Abigail and I brought nice clothes"

"I also figured you I wouldn't need a suit, because you normally break into the parties, and do something totally illegal while I shut down security alarms and such"

"And that is why we picked you up" Ben said grabbing his back pack. We all walked to our terminal.

"Riley. Find us a hotel in Cairo, near the pyramids" Ben told me. I obeyed.

"Ok. The closest hotel to Cairo has a one bedroom sweet, with a pull out couch on the eig..."

"Book it" Ben ordered me.

"Ok" I booked the room then sat back. I looked around the terminal for any signs of Ian or Ian related things. It was 12:55 so we still had some time before we took off. Abigail and Ben were talking about something, probably wedding details. Did I mention they're FINALLY getting married? It's been, what? Four years since the city of gold? I decided it was time for a little nap. I put my laptop away and out the bag under my seat. I took off my hoodie and wadded it up to use it as a pillow. Then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to someone tapping me. I looked over and saw Ben hitting my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"We're boarding. Lets go" he responded. I got my backpack and headed for the boarding line, which was already long. We stood for about twenty minutes before we boarded. Sadly, only two of the seats were together. I gave them to Ben and Abigail, and I said I would sit alone. I was a few rows in front of them. It was a mistake giving Abigail my seat. I was in the aisle seat thank god, but there was a crying baby on the other side of the aisle, and there was a sweaty man next to me who didn't put on deodorant. I was debating on whether or not to use my earplugs as nose plugs.

After a long boring, fourteen hour flight we finally arrived in Cairo. It was 3:00 when we left home so it was 11 am when we arrived in Cairo. I had taken a nap on the plane but I was kinda tired. I left the plane before Abigail and Ben so I waited for them on the terminal. Ben stepped out then looked around. His face went completely pale.

"Oh-no" he whispered.

"What?" Abigail and I both asked him at the same time.

"Look about four o'clock from where you're standing" I looked in the direction that he had instructed us to. There, staring right at us, was Ian Howe.

**_Dun dun dun...! So how was the first chapter? Sorry if it sucked. I don't know if Tyler were come back into the story yet. If he is going to be significant or just a filler. I'm still debating. I'm also still debating on what national crime they're going to commit that Ben will be totally ok with. So please follow favorite and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_So here comes chapter 2! Thank you to all who reviewed. Idk if there are any of you. I write these A/N's before I start writing the actual chapter. So if nobody reviewed. Boo. But if you did. Thanks for reviewing! Anywho, now it's time for a chase on foot scene. They're always my favorite. I like the car chases to and committing national crimes too, but we'll get to that later. Here comes the chapter!_**

**Riley's POV**

"Ok" Ben started,"we need to get out of here. It's best if we split up. Meet at the hotel. It's not too far from here. We'll come back for our luggage. We've got our backpacks with our important stuff, so we're good all"

"But Ben. There's only two ways out of here that don't lead to Ian" I told him. He was right. Ian was still staring at us. It was scary.

"Right. I'll go alone. You and Abby go"

"No Ben" I protested,"you go with your wife. I'll be fine"

"But if they catch you alone..." Abigail started.

"They can't kill me. I'm the only one who knows the first clue. And they'd have to threaten somebody else's life before I even thought about telling them"

"You sure about this Riley?" Ben asked.

"No. But I'm gonna do it anyway" I told him.

"Ok. So here is how we make it look somewhat normal. Abigail and I will go left, you go right. That's near the food court. Go up and pretend to but a hot dog or something, unless they start running at you. Then get the hell out of there. Alright here we go" he said taking out a ten dollar bill. "Here you go Riley. Go buy us some hot dogs, and we'll meet you at baggage claim" Ben said quite loudly, while handing me the bill.

"Do I get to keep this?" I asked.

"Just go" Ben shoved me toward the food court. I watched them over my shoulder until they disappeared around a corner. Ian's men were following them, a few were pursuing me too. But no Ian. He was probably at his car. I got in the line for Nathan's hot dogs. I was quite surprised they had that in Egypt. I kept looking over my shoulder. His men were getting closer and closer. I decided I didn't want a hot dog, so I started browsing the food court.

I looked behind me and saw they were walking faster. I decided to started walking faster too. Then a large group of people walked in between me and his henchmen so I took off running. After a few seconds I could here his men pushing people out of the way. I looked behind me as I rounded the corner. I dodged business men, and little girls carrying stupid soveniers. I pushed through a rather large family that had gotten in my way. I saw the escalator which lead to the door. I got on and started running down. I swiveled in and out of people who were standing still. When I was at the bottom of though I was home free but I felt someone grab my hood.

"Going somewhere Mr. Poole?" I heard someone ask in an English accent. I slowly turned around and was face to face with Ian.

**Ben's POV**

After Abby and I got around the corner we started running. It was really really stupid to let Riley go alone. I should have fought more, but I was too concerned about getting away from Ian. We ran down the stairs and out the door. It was crowded and hot outside. I took out my phone and quickly found the hotel.

"This way" I pointed down the road. Abigail and I ran down the street just as Ian's henchmen came out the door. We ran down the street, but when I looked behind us, we weren't being chased.

"Abigail. Stop. We're not being chase" I said between breaths.

"So we meet Riley at the hotel?" She asked me.

"We meet Riley at the hotel" we walked down the street I continually looked over my shoulder, just to be sure they weren't coming after us again.

"Ben. Did you ever they stopped chasing us because..."

"That is a possibility. We'll worry about it, if he's not at the hotel. Just relax"

"Ok." She responded. We were both nervous going into the hotel. Worrying that Riley wouldn't be there. When we stepped inside it was cool. We looked around the lobby. Riley wasn't there.

"Ben..." Abigail started.

"Relax Abby. Give him a few minutes. His run is farther then ours" I responded

"Right. Just relax" she reassured herself. She sat down in one of the chairs and started tapping her foot very fast. I sat down on a couch and did the same. About a half hour Abigail spoke up.

"Ben. It's been a half hour, and Riley isn't here. We're going to check into the hotel then you're going to call Riley"

"Ok" we bit stood up, and walked over to the front desk. After we were checked in we went up to the eighth floor, to room 8824. Once inside Abigail went and sat on the couch.

"Call Ian" she said,"and put it on speaker"

**Riley's POV**

Ian was holding me by the hood. He dragged me outside where he stopped two guys I didn't recognize from chasing Abigail and Ben.

"Why you stop us boss?" One of them asked, out of breath.

"We've already got what we need" Ian said pulling my hood up a little higher.

"A little respect for the genius please?" I asked. Ian looked me straight in the eye. And I looked back. It was quite terrifying. It was like he was staring into my soul. I was a bit scared about what Ian might do to me, but I wasn't too concerned. Yet. He and his men dragged me into an alley.

"Somebody pull up a car" Ian told them. Two of the men left, leaving four with me and Ian. A few minutes later. The same guys pulled up in a blue minivan. They threw me into the trunk. I caught a brief glimpse of the license plate before they closed the door. After we had been driving for ten minutes I took out my cell phone. I turned off all the sounds then texted Ben.

_Ian. Blue minivan. License plate HYT3486O6A10. Help._

I slipped my phone into my shoe. If he asked for it, I'd tell him I left it on the plane. I peered my cell and and saw Ben had texted me.

_Riley! Are you ok?! Where are you?_

I responded, _I don't know. Go to the coordinates._

Ben came back within seconds, _are you sure you'll be ok_

I shook my head and said back _I'll be fine as long as you get the clue before Ian. I am going to have to tell him the coordinates eventually. Not going to until he threatens my life. Leave now, and you can still beat us. But once you get it, wait nearby for me. I won't be far behind you guys._

It took Ben a minute to get back. I assumed he was talking to Abigail _K. Take care of yourself Riley._

_I will. Gonna try and run. If I'm not back at the hotel in a half hour. Leave without me_. I said back, then I slipped my phone back into my shoe.

When the car stopped I got my backpack on. I quickly, yet quietly, stood up. Waiting for somebody to open the door. It was Ian who opened it. I jumped out and pushed them out of the way. I took in my surroundings then ran in the direction we came from. Ian's men started chasing after me. And Ian wasn't far behind them, in the car?! Oh crap. I ran onto the sidewalk and into the mass of people so the car couldn't get to me. We had driven for about ten minutes at about 25 mph so that meant we were probably a mile or two away from the airport. And from the airport I knew which direction Ben and Abigail went in so I could get them there.

I looked ahead. There was a large group of people there was a good chance I wouldn't be able to squeeze through them. Then I saw a sewer grate open. Ian's men were going to catch me any second so I made he quick decision to jump into the sewer. I thought I was going to get away when I felt someone grab my jacket.

**Ben's POV**

"Try _again_" Abigail nagged. I was pacing in the lobby.

"Abby. I've already called Ian three times. And anyway, we know Riley is ok. And he could be here any minute.

"I bet you Ian caught him" she said.

"Hey. We know the coordinates. Riley said if he doesn't show up in a half hour to just leave without him"

"You really think we should just leave him with Ian?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail it's going to be ok. Riley is a smart kid. He can figure it all out"

"I hope you're right Ben. I hope you're right"

**Riley's POV**

I was yanked up out of the sewer. Damn I had been so close! Ian stepped out of the car and motioned for his men to follow him. They dragged me into a dark alley. I could only see Ian's outline, and I saw him take out his gun and pointed it at me.

"Tell me the coordinates" he growled.

"Why would I tell you anything?" I asked him.

He cocked the gun and pointed it at my head,"because I have a gun"

"Alright. Shoot me. I don't care. Then you won't know the coordinates. Ever. I'm the only one in the world who knows them"

"Alright. How about I call Ben and Abigail? If I even mention your name they'll come running. They haven't stopped calling"

That made me feel better. At least they were TRYING to get to get me back. I just hope they listened to me and left. I had to take that chance and tell Ian.

"I forget the exact coordinates but I have them entered on my laptop. I know exactly where to go" I said. I just needed them to take me with them

"Get the boy's laptop" Ian told them. He still had the gun pointed at me. His men came and took the backpack off my back. Thank god I had put my cell phone in my shoe. They handed Ian my backpack. Another guy pointed a cocked gun at me. I gave him a wee smile then went back to looking at Ian. He took out my laptop.

"Where's your cell phone?" He asked me. It's time for my acting show.

"What it's not in there?!" Ignoring the guns I ran over and grabbed the backpack. I searched through it or at least I pretended to. I thought it was convincing enough so I let the bag sag at my side and I looked disappointed, but mad.

"DAMN IT! I must have left it on the plane!" I walked over and rested my head against the wall. Ian seemed to believe me.

""Get him in the van. I want him in the front seat" Ian told them. Two of his men grabbed me and out me in the front seat. Ian handed me my laptop.

"Now. Take me to the coordinates."

"Right. Ok. You're gonna want to head on the road to the sphinx. While we're on that road you're going to have to turn off it. I'm not sure exactly when that will be, but I'll let you know when we're getting close" Ian started the car. I took a deep breath as we started to drive toward the sphinx.

Not much happened as we drove. When we arrived at the sphinx I marveled. I've always wanted to see it up close, but I'm sure I'll get to see it some other time on this trip.

"Riley. How much further til we have to get off this road?" Ian asked me. I looked at the numbers on my screen.

"In about a half mile" I informed him. He nodded and kept driving. Once we got to the east coordinate we'd have to go to the north one. I was just praying Ben was ahead of us.

**Ben's POV**

We were driving through the sandy desert in our rental car. Riley had never shown up so we had left, hoping we were ahead of Ian. At the moment Abigail was navigating. We had about 10 miles to go. We were going about a hundred miles an hour, trying to get there as fast as we could, then wait for Ian and Riley. We were going so fast, and it was so loud, I had to yell.

"How much further?!" I yelled

"About five miles!" She shouted back,"four!" She yelled, as the numbers on her screen changed.

"Right" about another mile or two up the desert Abigail pointed something out.

"I think that's where the clue is!" Abigail shouted. I looked ahead and saw a large sand dune.

"I think you're right" I drove right up to the dune then stopped. Abby got the GPS out and exited the car. I did the same. She moved around a little until she said,"right here. This is the exact spot"

I looked below her feet. I drew a circle around them then she stepped out. I started digging through the sand. I had to dig about a foot down before I hit something. I shown in the light.

"What is it Ben?" Abigail asked me.

"I don't know" I said as I continued digging around it. When it was uncovered I saw a small golden replica of the sphinx. I pulled it out of the hole and stood up.

"That's it?" Abby asked. I nodded. We both examined the statue, looking for something hidden.

**Riley's POV**

We were about a mile from the clue. I was very anxious and scared. When we arrived I saw Ben and Abigail examining something. I quickly put my laptop into my backpack. Ian got out of the car. I got out too, but one of his henchmen grabbed me. They were so engrossed in what they were looking at they didnt even notice us.

"Hello Ben" Ian said. Ben's head shot up. He immediately made eye contact with me.

"Riley" he said he just stared at me as if I had three heads. I've gotten that look more offend then usual. I wonder if I was growing a second one.

"I'm find Ben thanks for asking" I said sarcastically

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, Ben" Ian said.

"No. It belongs to Riley. Therefore it belongs with us" Ben replied

"Sure it does Ben." I said dully.

"Wait you mean if doesn't?!" Ben asked in surprise.

"No. It does. Again. You're assuming too much. And I'm tired of it" Ben breathed a sigh of relief. Thn he focused on Ian. Who had taken the time we spent arguing, to take out his gun, and point it at me.

"SERIOUSY?!" I yelled,"STOPPING POINTING GUNS AT ME!" That only made Ian cock the gun. Crap. "Now come on Ben. Give me the sphinx."

I never thought I would hear that in my life. Then I heard something else. It sounded like I train. I looked up to see what was causing the noise. I almost passed out. Sandstorm.

**_Dun dun dun...I'm almost positive the "committing a national crime that Ben is totally ok with" part should be in the next chapter. And also sorry for all the POV changes. Once Ben, Riley, and Abigail are back together as a group, then it will be Riley's POV again. The only time it won't be, is if they're separated. Until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review! Oh. And I had some BIG HUGE GIGANTIC MEGA news to share. But I won't reveal it, until the AN in the beginning of the next chapter! Haha! I'm so evil. I want to wait but I can't resist the urge. My parents are asleep and I want to tell SOMEBODY. But I'm not because I'm posting the chapter right now without thinking. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_THEYRE MAKING A THIRD NATIONAL TREASURE! It is due to come out in 2014 and have the original cast. Sadly, this is rumored to be the last NT movie. At least the last one with the original cast. There is no plot for the movie, just a rumor that it may be about page 47 and the book of secrets. On another note I just realized how ironic my story title is. Like a Pool(e) in Egypt. You may not fine it ironic and funny, but I do. Have a done a disclaimer recently? No. I haven't. I'll do a fun one cause I'm bored._**

**_Me-Riley. Do you wanna do the disclaimer?_**

**_Riley-sure. Croc9400 doesn't own National Treasure or any of its characters or any of the brands she mentions. Just the plotline and the characters she makes up. Like Tyler, who may or may not be significant or Ian's new henchmen. I don't know if you noticed but they're not the ones from the first movie._**

**_Me-thanks Riley_**

**_Riley-no problem. Just one question._**

**_Me-what?_**

**_Riley-can Ian die in the sandstorm_**

**_Me-uuuhhhh. No. I need him for the rest of the story._**

**_Riley-damn it!_**

**_Me-onto the story!_**

**Riley's POV**

Sandstorm. The henchman holding me let go and I immediately ran over to Abigail and Ben. I put me hood up just as the sand came over us. I could barely see, but Abigail and Ben couldn't. Rey didn't have hoodies. It was extremely hot but now I'm glad I wore it. I grabbed both Ben and Abigail and led them to their rental car. I put Abigail in the back and Ben on the driver's side.

"BEN YOU DRIVE!" I shouted as I jumped into the car on what I thought to be passenger side.

"No. YOU drive"

"Right. Still on the other side of the world" I said starting the car. Ian was doing the same. I sped toward the mountain then turned around. Ian was too.

"Another car chase?" I asked.

"Another car chase" Ben responsed as we sped off toward the road. Driving I'm sand is very difficult. We did pull far enough ahead of Ian we couldn't see him.

"Riley. Put the car in neutral then switch spots with me"

"WHAT?!" Abigail and I both yelled at the same time.

"I might need you to do something techie. Now put the car in neutral." Ben yelled at me. I hate getting yelled at. I put the car in neutral and got on the center console. Ben climbed over and into the drivers seat just as Ian's van came into view. He put the car in drive just as we were both sitting down. We skidded out onto the road

"Skidding skidding skidding" I said.

"And that is why I'm driving. You're not the best car chase driver" Ben pointed out

"That's because we were in a van full of my precious technologies and the Declaration of Independence" I pointed out,"now. We're in a cheap rental car"

"Riley this car costs $100 a day" Abigail told me

"Ok. Let e rephrase that. Now. We're I'm an expensive rental car. Happy?"

"Happy enough" Abigail said back. Then we sped by the sphinx. There was no time to marvel, just drive away from Ian.

"Hey Ben can I see the tiny sphinx?" I asked.

"Sure" he responded, handing it to me. I took it and looked it over. I felt it too. It all felt like solid gold, except for the back. I pushed on it and it ripped, like paper.

"Uuuhhhh, guys? Either I broke the sphinx or found something huge" I said. Showing them both the hole.

"What's inside?" Ben asked

"I don't know but I can find out" I said, taking a mini camera out of my backpack. I opened my laptop and pulled up the camera program. I put the camera inside and put the camera inside. There were a few hieroglyphics on it. I quickly took pictures of them and translated them. The. Abigail, who had been looking over my shoulder the entire time said,"what do those mean?"

"I'm going to find out" I said, pulling up a translator.

"What's on it?" Ben asked.

"Hieroglyphics" Abigail said.

"Riley. You've got about two minutes before your stuff bounces around the car like a bag of potatoes" Ben pointed out. I looked up. He was right. We were about to pull back into Cairo, and Ian wasn't far behind. I put the camera and the sphinx in my bag just as we turned onto the road.

"Riley have you translated the hierglyphics?" Ben asked me.

"Almost there" I paused as the translation came up,"go inside. It says go inside"

"Ok. Now what I want you to do, is take a pen, or something permanent and scribble around on the inside of the sphinx. Just in case Ian gets his hands on it"

"Ok" I said, searching through the center console of the car. I found a sharpie in the bottom. I took off the cap and stuck it inside the sphinx. I scribbled around until it was mostly black inside. Then I shoved the sharpie and the sphinx into my backpack. We swerved in and out of cars and Ian was too.

"BEN! Where are we gonna go?! We can't show Ian where we're staying!" Abigail shouted.

"No. We can't. We'll just have to loose him" Ben said, turning into an alley. I was almost thrown out of the car. I looked behind us, and saw Ian turning down the alley too. And his men had their guns out.

"Uh gu-guys. I don't mean to alarm anyone, but Ian has his guns out...AGAIN!" I said. Both Abigail and Ben glanced behind us. When they looked back Ben drove even faster, emerging onto a busy street. We were driving toward a pier. Ben didnt even look like he was going to turn.

"Ben.." I said. We were getting closer,"Ben..." We were right on top of it,"BEN!" I screamed. He made a quick u-turn and we headed back down the street. I was taking deep breaths.

"What'd that do to Ian?" Ben asked. Abigail and I looked behind us. Ian's car had crashed into the guard rail and was about to go over

"His car is about to take a nose dive into the ocean" I said.

"Awesome. Now. I think we're suppose to go inside through a tunnel in the back of the sphinx. So that's where we go" Ben said,"Riley. Navigate me to the sphinx"

"On it" I said, pulling out my laptop,"turn right up here" I said. Ben dove over three lanes then made the turn.

"Alrighty. You're going to go about a mile down this street, then you're going to come to a highway. From there you're going to make a left and drive about 20 miles. Then we'll be at the sphinx"

"Ok good. Search for secret tunnels below the sphinx"

"Ok" I pulled up a google search. There was some stuff about an expidition in the 90s but really nothing else.

"There is nothing about secret tunnels beneath the sphinx"

"I don't know if that makes our jobs easier or harder"

"Depends how you think about it" Abigail said,"we don't have to sneak into the tunnel, but we have to find it."

"So basically, it makes our day harder" I pointed out.

"Yeah. Petty much" Abigail said.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

When we arrive at the sphinx we pulled off the road and got out of the car. We snuck around the back and examined it.

"There's no sort of door back here?" I asked.

"Nope" Abigail said.

"Hey Riley. Let me see the tiny sphinx" Ben asked me. I took the sphinx out of the bag and handed it to him. He looked at where the hole in the back was, then compared it to the real sphinx. He walked over to the corespondening place on the real sphinx and knocked on it.

"The entrance is right here" he said, placing his hand on it. He handed me back the model then tried pushing it in both directions. Abigail helped him, and after I put the model away, I helped too.

"It's no use Ben. It's not gonna open" I said

"Yes it will. We just have to find another way in" he replied. We all stopped to think. Then Ben spoke up.

"We're gonna blow it up. We're gonna blow up The Great Sphinx of Giza"

**_So THAT is the national crime. I think it's the biggest, most dangerous one they've ever committed. It'll happen in the next chapter an it'll be awesome! Sorry it was so short. I felt the need to stop it there. So until then, follow, favorite, and review!_**


End file.
